


Blue Sparks & Drinks

by audeamus



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Gen, PRT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus/pseuds/audeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sparks & Drinks

**Word Count**: 820  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing/Characters**: Rachel Maddow, Anderson Cooper  
**Author Notes**: inspired by chats with [](http://jesidres.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jesidres**](http://jesidres.dreamwidth.org/) (and it was her birthday recently, happy birthday again darling &lt;3 ) &amp; Rachel being down in LA for the past two nights. very rough, may go back and add more.  
**Summary**: They both love the city

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. 

"Fuckit Cooper, we're going out drinking."

"What?"

"We're going out, my eyes hurt from all the oil samples and reports that I've been reading for the past two hours."

Anderson looks around at all the piles of papers and petri dishes, and concedes her point, following her out in the night. She has a way with picking the most out of the way bar, which made her an excellent companion in a city like New Orleans. He might have been here dozens of times, but there was so much to the French quarter that he had yet to even go below the scratched surface.

She orders something that sounded like it was out of a chemist's textbook and looks as though it holds a thunderstorm in the bright, almost glowing glasses. The bartender gives them a knowing smile and pronounces them on the house.

"Go on, Cooper."

"Can't I just get a glass of wi-.."

"No."

"Fine, miss Bossy." He rolls his eyes and drinks half the glass, feeling his insides churn and burn and buzz with.. no.. it couldn't be electricity.. but it sure as hell felt like it. Even his skin looks a bit.. brighter and paler than usual. Rachel thinks he looks pretty anyway and this time she can't blame the booze because she hasn't had a sip yet.

****

Later they're both drunk and Anderson is actually crackling. His skin runs with loose electricity and Rachel delights in holding her fingertips over his skin and feeling it jump to her skin. She giggles when sparks gather in one spot on his skin then form patterns. It's almost as if they're creating a more permanent mark, like a tattoo, but then the energy disperses.

Anderson is too drunk to be freaking out (he's that kind of drunk, or he's seen so many weird things this is just the norm), instead he relaxes into the bench that Rachel picked out for them.

Her skin starts to crackle now too after she finishes her second strange beverage, making her eyes light up quite literally. Anderson is fascinated, removing her glasses so as to get a better look,

"No wonder you don't wear these on air. You have pretty eyes."

"Why thank you Andy.. " She interrupts herself with a giggle and a sip from her glass, "Yours aren't too horrible to look at either."

He grumbles something and sparks float around his face.

"Hm? Come again?"

"I may.. I have to get glasses soon."

"Oooh. Your fans are gonna go nuts.." More giggles. "You know Cooper, you're a lot prettier than some girls I've met over the years."

"Um.. thank you?" He turns a light shade of pink but its hard to tell because its long past dusk.

She leans over to grin eye-to-eye with him, "Aww did I make golden boy bluuush?"

"Shut up." But his smile removes any venom and he giggles too, snatching her drink for a swig. "How come you're here anyway?"

"Your proficiency at segues astounds me, Cooper. I'm here because this city has excellent taste in booze and how its mixed. I'm here because there's gallons of oil and failed levees and government incompetence."

"No."

"No.... ?"

"No I mean.. why are you here, here?"

She knows what he means and she suddenly wants to do something that she would regret for the rest of her trip here. Or for a few minutes. She's not sure which. Rachel blames the booze and how damn good Cooper looks in city lamplight when he has glazy and clouded eyes. Not like he has when he's behind a desk.

What makes Anderson the way he is, is seeing him with relaxed airs. Its something that you can't help but want to be close to, its a gift this kind of magnetism. And she finds herself wondering as they get up and wander the lit streets of the French Quarter and their sparks jump from fingers to fingers, how wonderfully things would be if in some timeline the two of them had joined forces to chase stories across the world. They both had that urge, that drive to find the story behind the initial headline.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago they would be traveling storytellers or messengers, globetrotters. Rachel likes this kind of thinking and its easy to hold onto, and its especially handy at distracting from how nice the kid smells when he leans up against her. She almost pulls him closer, almost leans over and kisses his forehead or cheek.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmm?" She snaps her head up and sees they're outside their hotel, "Ah."

They stop outside their separate rooms and smile not awkwardly at all, Anderson leaning against the door adjoining their rooms once inside. Rachel leans against it from the other side and she swears she can see a bit of a glow and some sparks running along the edges of the door.


End file.
